The Sunset ( El Atardecer )
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Bueno familia ya es tiempo de irnos porque sino no nos apuramos no vaya a dar el avión en el aeropuerto y hemos de estar 3 horas en el lugar para poder abordar el avión que nos lleva a la región de Alola, y cuando llegan a su destino ¿Podrán caminar sobre el atardecer? Leelo y Descúbrelo.


_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **The Sunset [ El Atardecer ].**_

 _ **Juego:**_

 _ **Pokèmon**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Ash y Misty.**_

 _ **Shipping:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Después de ver el capítulo de hoy, de Pokèmon Sol y Luna se me vino la idea para una nueva historia de está nueva pareja.**_

 _ **Edades de personajes:**_

 _ **Ash y Misty: 32 años**_

 _ **Sebastián y Moly: 5 años.**_

 _ **Kiawe: 29 años**_

 _ **Lana y las de más chicas 25 años.**_

 _ **Let's go to play. [ Vamos a Iniciar ].**_

 _Bueno familia ya es tiempo de irnos porque sino no nos apuramos no vaya a dar el avión en el aeropuerto y hemos de estar 3 horas en el lugar para poder abordar el avión que nos lleva a la región de alola debemos apresurarnos el tiempo es oro El tiempo pasa volando así que a moverse no procuramos dejar nada por que ya no nos regresamos a traerlo, una vez todo esté revisado y se volvió a guardar y entonces procedieron a partir al Aero Puerto._

— muy bien Ha Ash ya casi estamos listos para partir Sólo estamos asegurando la casa viendo que los niños estén bien son cosas mínimas, pero ya casi vamos saliendo vamos niños Póngase las pilas que su padre nos está esperando No hagamos, esperarlo porque sí pues si llegamos tarde nos puede dejar el avión y no podemos estar gastando dinero en otros pases tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad que no todo es de gratis, comentó su madre a sus retoños, y enseguida les contestaron.

— Sí mamá ya estamos listos ya podemos partir no hagamos esperar más a papás o si no se nos va a poner enojado Por hacerlo esperar tienes, razón debemos de abordar el avión en el aeropuerto y no podemos perder más tiempo, así es que nosotros dos Ya estamos listos para irnos Pero qué no salga bien Este viaje. Y gracias porque nos permiten ir con usted en su viaje de luna de miel. Sebastián y yo siempre quisimos, conocer la región de alola y ahora gracias a ustedes nuestro sueño se hará realidad, comentó Moli a su madre mientras salían hacia donde estaba su padre.

— Así se habla hermanita de verdad ya estamos listos, es hora de partir para conocer un lugar por sus creo que cuando tengamos a la edad suficiente, iremos a visitar de nuevo esta región para iniciar aquí nuestro viaje Pokémon pero por ahora. Vamos a disfrutar de este maravilloso viaje que no ganamos vamos a ver con qué aventuras nos vamos, a encontrar allá pero es momento de reunirnos con nuestro padre para irnos al Aéreo Puerto, comentó Sebastián a su hermana menor, y ella solamente hizo una reverencia a su hermano mayor.

— tienes razón hermanito Bueno madre Ya estamos listos para irnos es que aquí el caminando ya estamos listo ya para partir así es que no perdamos más tiempo y caminemos hacia la estación del pueblo para llegar a cuidad Celeste ustedes saben que no lleguemos al aeropuerto de cuidada de mamá ¿Quién dice que nos iremos al Aeropuerto en bus? Ash toma su Pokebola y sale un Abra y esté los teletransporta a cuidad Celeste para que puedan tomar tranquilo su avión a la región de Alola.

—Abra llevanos al Aeropuerto, le ordenó Ash y el Pokèmon acató la orden del entrenador y en instantes estaban en Aéreo puerto de cuidad Celeste.

 _ **Los demás estaban asombrados de ver la cuidad natal de su madre.**_

—¡ ¿Vaya cómo ha cambiado mi cuidad Natal? ! Comentó asombrada Misty a su familia y ellos asistieron dándole la razón por su comentario.

—¡Genial mamá es realmente hermosa tu cuidad! Dijo emocionada su hija y ella y su hermano son ciudadanos de está cuidad.

—Que no se les olviden niños, ustedes nacieron en está cuidad por ende son ciudadanos de aquí pero en fin vamos a buscar los pasillos para dirigirnos a dónde se encuentra la aerolínea que pedimos los tiquetes de viaje a Alola, comentó Misty a su familia y ellos solamente asistieron.

 _Cuando se disponían a ir a dónde se encuentra, la ejecutiva de la línea aeria Misty se encontró con un personaje de pelo castaño y se puso él muy emocionado con aquella hermosa pelirroja pero nada contento estaban su esposo y sus hijos,_

—Hola Misty ¿Espero que estés muy bien? ¿Me preguntaba yo sí pudiéramos salir a tomar una bebida en algún restaurante? ¿Qué opinas yo invito? Vale. Dijo Giorgio bien confiado con lo que le dijo a nuestra Sirenita.

—Eh ¿Pero que Te crees tú? ¿No me vez que estoy casada y tengo una familia? Así que ten más respetó para mí y mi familia, qué yo no tengo el tiempo para salir contigo, así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo amó a mi marido y mi familia, comentó una furibunda Misty.

—¿Ah caray no lo sabía que tú te habías casado ya Misty? Dijo dudoso Giorgio y eso a Misty no le gustó para nada.

—No te hagas el desentendido que eso es, una vil mentira, tuya espero no volverte a ver Giorgio espero que respetes a mi familia, él chico salió corriendo de ahí.

—Disculpa amor… pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

—Hey cariño no te preocupes yo comprendo que vienen admiradores que piensan que pueden tener algo contigo sabes ¿Por qué? Dijo Ash.

—¿Por qué? Preguntó Misty.

—Por que sé que tu no harías eso además de que amas mucho a tu familia además de la confianza mutua que nos tenemos, comentó su esposo.

—Por eso te amo amor, comentó Misty feliz.

—Bueno debemos de llegar, a dónde se encuentra la ejecutiva de viajes para poder abordar el avión, comentó Ash.

—Tienes mucha razón, comentó Misty a su esposo.

 _ **Cuando encontraron a la encargada de darles el Visto bueno para que salieran a la región de Kanto a la región de Alola, la encargada los recibió muy amablemente.**_

—Ah ustedes son los que contrataron nuestras Aerolínea para hacer un paseo a la región de Alola permítame sus documentos y sus tiquetes de abordaje, para realizar el trámite de salida del país y entrada a Alola, dijo la dependiente muy tranquilamente.

 _Después de que pasarán unos minutos, regresó de nuevo, la encargada con los documentos en manos y con una Sonrisa en su cara, para decirle lo siguiente._

—Lamentó por la demora, pero sus papeles están en regla así es que pueden partir a la región les deseamos un buen viaje, dijo la dependiente a los presentes. Mientra se disponían a seguir su camino hacía la puerta de salida para abordar el Avión, hacía su destino.

—No se esa actitud de esa chica, me pareció demasiada melosa, dijo Misty un poco celosa de las cara que le hacía a su marido.

—Lo se cariño pero no te preocupes al único a quien amo es a ti comentó, Ash a su esposa.

—Eso no tengo ni la menor duda, amor.

 _ **En el viaje estuvieron contándoles a sus hijos sobre sus andanzas, cuando eran más jóvenes además les cuentan lo que, han vivido sus aventuras derrotando al Equipo Rocket siempre los vencian y ellos salen disparado por los aires, en ese momento ya habían llegado al Aéreo puerto de Alola, y varios amigos de Ash y Misty los recibieron.**_

—Hola Ash y Misty ¿Oigan chicos quienes son estás ternuritas? Preguntó Lana a sus amigos.

—Lana dejame presentarte a mi familia ellos, son Moli y Sebastián Ketchum, comentó

 _En ese momento se hecho a correr Lillie por qué ella pensaba decirle todo lo que siente por Ash esto fue notado tanto por el mismo Ash y Misty, y Ash fue a hablar con Lillie para poder tranquilizarla._

—¿Tú querías decirme lo mucho que me amas verdad? Preguntó Ash.

—Sí ¿Pero cómo lo supiste? ¿Si yo no te dije nada Ash? Dijo Lillie a su Chrush.

—Eso no importar debí de haber, sido más directo contigo y no hacerte iluciones así que quiero que no te hagas más ilusiones conmigo, comentó Ash a Lillie ella entendió entonces que su amor no era correspondido.

—¿Pero podemos ser amigos? Entonces dijo Lillie.

—Claro que sí seremos amigos.

 _ **Y después todos se van a comer, para descansar un rato, e andar en el atardecer ellos dos mientras que sus hijos y amigos les esperan adentro del hotel en el que se están hospedando.**_

 _ **Los chicos estaban emocionados por conocer, a los niños de Ash y Misty Malow y Kiawe están sorprendidos de que ambos se casarán y lo mismo pasa con Lana y Lillie pero más sin embargo están muy felices por los 4 y los niños consideran a los amigos de sus padres sus tíos.**_

 _ **Fin de la historia.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presentó: The Sunset [ El Atardecer ].**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la secuela esté fic tuvo la cooperación de mi amiga Jessie, espero que te guste nuestro trabajo y va dedicado a ti amiga.**_

 _ **Crédito de la imagen a su debidos autores de fanarts.**_

 _ **Total de palabras editadas:**_

 _ **Palabras escritas: 1367 Palabras.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~.**_

 _ **Fuera.**_


End file.
